


布魯斯的小木屋日記

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Science Bros, 科學組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 預祝 Jimm 和 嚕瓦6月23日生日快樂!!!(灑花)不可思議，這生賀竟然提早了，我被勤力的自己感動到了!(不是)發出猛男聲音嚶嚶嚶!!其實只寫好了上篇，下篇希望正日面世啦啦!!真的非常非常開心上年尾認識了妳們，從此深入科學發展，一去不回頭!妳倆可愛又貼心簡直是小天使，大家邊欣賞小黃圖狂踩油門開車，邊勸「雞哥、算了、算了」(大笑)，日子過得美滋滋~十分享受跟妳們狂聊的時光，接下來也多多指教啦!(近來Jimmy變失蹤人口了啊，多回來跟我們玩嘛~~~)這篇有點點懸疑，希望妳們喜歡!





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 預祝 Jimm 和 嚕瓦6月23日生日快樂!!!(灑花)  
> 不可思議，這生賀竟然提早了，我被勤力的自己感動到了!(不是)發出猛男聲音嚶嚶嚶!!  
> 其實只寫好了上篇，下篇希望正日面世啦啦!!
> 
> 真的非常非常開心上年尾認識了妳們，從此深入科學發展，一去不回頭!  
> 妳倆可愛又貼心簡直是小天使，大家邊欣賞小黃圖狂踩油門開車，邊勸「雞哥、算了、算了」(大笑)，日子過得美滋滋~  
> 十分享受跟妳們狂聊的時光，接下來也多多指教啦!(近來Jimmy變失蹤人口了啊，多回來跟我們玩嘛~~~)  
> 這篇有點點懸疑，希望妳們喜歡!

 

「喜欢Mr.Stark是很正常的事，我们也喜欢他，你不必羞于启齿。」

_______________________________________________________

  
  
美好的黄昏。  
  
「Mr.Stark，冒昧打扰，这是电话中提及的书还有围巾...」

Stark接过那本破旧的《Misery》*，书的封面上端正写着他的名字，围巾裹着某个坚硬的东西，他莞尔皱眉。  
  
  
身后家门打开，Bruce披着晨褛探出半个身子，向熟稔的园丁微笑打招呼，温柔地说「Tony，松饼出炉了。」

Stark向特地绕路前来的园丁道谢，勾起灿烂的笑意，挥挥手中的书，「来了。」

 

*                                *                           *

Bruce说这书看上去很有趣的样子，想借来看，被Stark婉拒了。

深宵，就着座灯光芒，他窝在沙发上开始看。  
厚厚的书页翻飞泛黄，没法閤好，掀走序言，23页下方空白赫然发现几行手写字，尔后隔几页出现一次，有时只有寥寥数句，有时则密密麻麻。  
字体浑圆、幼稚、歪斜，像小孩子甫学会抓笔时竭力写下的，力透纸背。

  
  
『1/1/2039

这是我最喜欢的书。』

 

 

『2/1/2040

就像《Before I Go to Sleep》 _**_ 一样 _，_ 我也想纪录生活，以免之后又忘了，但我没有相机。

我叫Bruce Banner，跟老师与管家一起住在郊外的小木屋，門牌是6號。  
  
这里非常安静，屋前有一片蓝色花田，一周来一次的园丁先生说是喜马拉雅罂粟花，需要悉心照顾。

每天时间都过得很快，清晨转眼就变了晚上。我希望有更多的思考时间。』

 

 

『4/1/2040

昨晚没时间写，因为Mr.Stark来了。

Mr.Stark是我的挚友，他偶尔会来探望我。他说我在战斗中遭遇了严重脑部创伤，昏迷很久终于醒过来了，但是忘了他们所有人。

他还笑着说了一句「就像是你最讨厌的偶像剧」，但我不知道什么是偶像剧，也不知道「所有人」有哪些人。

不过我相信Mr.Stark，他人很好，会陪我聊天。他笑得真好看。』

 

 

『5/1/2040

小木屋有两层高，一楼是客厅、厨房;二楼是睡房、书房，屋后有大杂物房。

书房堆满不同种类的书，大部份都是天文科学、核物理类别，我看不懂，Mr.Stark说只要我变回以前一样聪明， 会比作者更厉害。

我什么时侯才能变聪明?』

 

 

『6/1/2040

亲爱的老师跟管家悉心照顾我的起居饮食。  
  
老师负责教我一些忘记了的重要知识，涉猎所有范畴。  
他蓄着满脸胡须，坐在轮椅上，格子织布覆盖大腿。我好奇问他为何无法走路？他说打仗时被地雷炸断了。  
噢，可怜的老师，难怪闷闷不乐。

管家脸圆圆，眼睛是褐色的，戴着一副眼镜，总是笑瞇瞇的、无忧无虑。

我问「为什么Mr.Stark吃的东西七彩缤纷，而且味道很好。」  
但我只有健康的、没有颜色的汤。

他们兴奋地反问是不是Mr.Stark亲手餵我的?

我说是，感觉脸上发烫。』

 

『13/1/2041

今天睡到下午，我总是睁眼便错过很多时间，Mr.Stark来了，说我精神还没复原，让我平时多休息。

我们聊到晚上，主要听他说我的童年，他准时九点离开了，我很想他多留一会，多一分鐘也好。  
  
我很喜欢Mr.Stark，这是一种与生俱来的感觉，非常汹涌，有时强烈得令我眼眶泛红。  
我的言语间充满着这个男人，脑海也是，沒有一刻不想他。  
肯定我在失忆之前对他也有很深的感情，有很多美好的回忆，我希望尽快记起来。』

 

『14/1/2041

今天老师教我核物理跟伽玛射线，我都听懂了，还和他讨论了三小时，他很满意，甚至露出了笑容。

然后他们问我昨天跟Mr.Stark的相处情况，我如实说了，如果不说他们会竭而不舍追问。

  
Mr.Stark带了一张大厦结构图给我看，说复仇者联盟是保卫世界的英雄组织，我们以前一起住在复仇者大厦。

还说以后等我休养好了接我回去住，现在地球很安全，他不会再让我去冲锋陷阵，他舍不得。

我的脸跟耳朵变得很热，Mr.Stark握着我的手，慢慢地拥抱我。  
他的怀抱很温暖，令我非常留恋。

  
老师跟管家笑我心思全暴露了，还说「喜欢Mr.Stark是很正常的事， **我们** 也喜欢他，你不必羞于启齿。」

是这样的吗?他这样优秀，一定是个万人迷。喜欢他是必然的事。』

 

『11/2/2042

这几天没发生什么特别事。我的字迹变漂亮了，不再像三岁小孩的涂鸦。

老师语调非常暧昧地说「後天Mr.Stark要来了，我们会自动消失，不打扰你们培养感情。」

更千叮万嘱我不要犯蠢，最好聊一些天文學跟核物理，证明我有用心学习，不然他会被辞退。我答应了。』

 

『13/2/2042

我跟Mr.Stark主动聊了很多科学話題，他喜出望外，双眼闪闪发亮，就像星星般耀眼。

我根据管家教的手法给他冲泡咖啡，管家说他不喜欢吃甜，但是心中有声音说Mr.Stark其实很孩子气，他不爱喝苦。

神推鬼拱下，我落了一颗方糖，递给他那刻便开始后悔，结果他喝了一口便说「这是以前的味道。」

他让我也尝了一口，很甜，但叫我不要自己冲来喝，怕会睡不着，真体贴温柔。  
他整天牵着我的手，直到道别才放开。』

 

『14/2/2043

老师和管家问我Mr.Stark的事，我拿出他昨天送的情人节鲜花。

他每次见面都会送我小礼物，我全放在睡房书桌，睡前静静欣赏。

我很快乐。』

 

......书页下方的补注非常细小的文字:

『Mr.Stark说园丁偶尔会看到我凌晨在花园散步，但我完全没有印象。

*为什么园丁先生凌晨会在花园?』

 

『23/2/2044

Mr.Stark来了，说我们以前是恋人关系。  
送他出门时，我们接吻了，我的心快要跳出来。

管家教我亲吻该主动迎上去，但是内心的羞涩令我稍微别开了脸。

Mr.Stark笑着凑过来吻我的脸颊，甜蜜地说「Brucie总是害羞，從過往到现在也没变。」

我没有。  
这是我们第一次亲吻，没有過往。他透过我，看到的都是以前的我。』

 

『1/3/2044

喜马拉雅罂粟花从不淍谢，看多了会腻。』

 

『23/3/2044

Mr.Stark带来了复仇者联盟的相片，问我是否认得?

我猜中了Thor、Nat、Clint跟Cap，还说了一些他们的特征跟性格。

Mr.Stark抑压不住激动，指尖颤抖，喃喃自语说「差不多了、这次差不多了。」

他说得很小声，但我全听到了。  
真庆幸老师跟我复习了很多遍，这群人穿得像马戏团，很容易认。』

 

『24/3/2044

老师问我昨天有没把成员都认出来，我故意开玩笑说全猜错了。

他忽然大发雷霆把书全推到地上，骂我愚蠢、是个废物，根本不值得花时间，吓了我一大跳。  
老师生气地推着轮椅走了，管家微笑说知道我没猜错。』

 

『3/4/2044

我问Mr.Stark「为什么老师要生那么大的气?管家也不明白。」

他反问我说「 **谁是老师跟管家** **?** 」

  
小屋只有你跟每周来一次的园丁， **没有其他人** 。

他说我记忆混淆了，我小时侯曾被寄宿家庭的兄弟虐待，令我耿耿于怀，说不定是创伤后遗症。  
還讓我不要擔心，说他会找医生治疗我，令我复原。』

 

『1/5/2044

自从上次跟Mr.Stark对话后，老师跟管家便没再出现。

我变得神经质，好几次都感觉身后有人经过，回头却没看到。  
在二楼听到下层有轻悄的脚步声。  
  
我该停止胡思乱想了。』

 

『13/5/2044

大雨滂沱。  
园丁先生说Mr.Stark有事没法过来，我既失望又愤怒。』

 

『14/5/2044

昨晚有人进了我的睡房。

地上残留一点泥泞，Mr.Stark送我的杯子被轻微移动过。』

 

  
  
『18/5/2044

我睡前卡在门缝上的棉线掉了。』

 

 

『20/5/2044

我睡前卡在门缝上的棉线掉了。』

 

 

『23/5/2044

Mr.Stark如期而至，我们聊得很开心，之前的怒火烟消云散。  
我问他要了一张以前的合照，想看我俩的样子，说我会好好珍惜。

 

照片很奇怪。

我指着那个卷发的中年男子问「这个是我吗？为什么？」

Mr.Stark好像被逗乐了，哈哈大笑说「他就是你呀，你就长这个样子，没有为什么。」

 

他没有发现我在发抖。』

 

 

『24/5/2044

我很害怕。

 

我...疯了吗?』

 

 

『19/6/2044

窗帘.......人影，追了出去....』

 

这页被斜着撕掉了，Stark用力掰开钉线才看到一点字。

 

『23/6/2044 

Mr.Stark探望我的日子是每个月的3、13及23号。  
  
今晚我等到差不多九点他才出现，拎着酒瓶，醉醺醺的、走路东歪西倒，素常梳理整齐的头发散乱、衣襟敞开。  
我从没见过他如此颓然。  
他不开心，令我快要心碎。

 

Mr.Stark躺在沙发上胡言乱语，我用毛巾沾水替他抹脸。

「Bruce....又一年了、我好想你...」他不斷重覆這句，我握着他的手回应「我在这。」

 来回说了四次，他才恢复了点清明，半敛着眼失望地说「但...你不是Bruce。」

 

「我是。」我说。

我的身份不该轻易被抹杀。

 

「你不是。」

他说得斩钉截铁。  
  
  
无谓与酒醉之人争辩，我愠怒地转身斟水，深呼吸冷静情绪。

他勉强走过来说「Bruce，如果你必须离开我，你会怎么做?」

 

很好，现在我又是Bruce了。

我为这太过真实的假设性问题而愤怒。

「你想听到什么答案? 说我会伤心欲绝、死缠难打，甚至以死相迫、绝不放手?」

 

Mr.Stark冷静地看着我，他在认真等待答案，而不是想看我发脾气。

于是我仔细思考，即使那令我脑袋每一寸都在撕裂般疼痛。

我喘息不已，全身上下快要支零破碎，但明确答案却清楚浮现。

 

「走出这间小木屋，我会去印度教书、或者去津巴布韦当医生，我都能够胜任。」

 

 **「......** **Tony** **，** 你知道我不会哭哭啼啼。  
**接下来这些日子，我会满世界跑，你有空来探望我就好。**  
**我们的天赋跟时间不该只用来相爱和哀悼。** 」

 

这些奇怪的话冲口而出，清晰得像刻在眼帘上的文字，但我从不會親暱地叫Mr.Stark做Tony(我甚至不知道他叫Tony)，我只想與他相爱，根本不想离开，也不知道有什么要「哀悼」?

Mr.Stark扶着桌沿跪下来，把脸埋在掌间说「Bruce....你终于回来了...这次、终于...」

「当初就不该任你走，留下那颗该死的球....」

他的声音承载着太深浓的悲伤，泫然欲泣。

 

我扶起他，他吻了我。』

 

翻下页，当晚的日记还有后续，但字体几经涂抹，变得杂乱无章...

 

『......他....睡我身旁.......

我偷了卡片盒...里面有片小玻璃...

  
没勇气...真相』

 

日记到此完结。

 

*                                             *                                      *

Stark闭起双眼。

回忆23号晚他跟Bruce上床后睡着了，醒来看到他慌张地將小說放在床頭櫃上。

 

他向Bruce承诺翌日会接他去大廈便离开了，直至十一时接到木屋的围墙警报，他开车回去，看到Bruce躺在花园地上，後腦有道微细伤口正在流血。

Bruce解释說看到烟花太激动了，跑出来时不小心摔倒、头磕到石头上。於是他直接將Bruce接回來療傷，同住至今一直沒有異樣。

 

当晚究竟发生了什么事?

 

 

 


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色黑化預警?

「我的基石是『爱你』，我别无选择。」

_________________________________

 

「哒哒」敲门声响起。

 

Stark搁下《Misery》，揉搓眉心，「进来吧。」

Bruce艰难地单手揽抱着一个大陶瓷汤壶，另手扭开门把，微笑着说「已经很晚了你还在书房工作，我熬了汤给你。」

他搁下汤壶拎出碗匙，语带戏谑「是我以前常喝那种没味道的、很健康的汤，是时候让你也学着养生。」瞄了一眼旁边的《Misery》，轻声道「是今早送来的书....」便顺手拿来翻阅，Stark也任着他。

 

「今早园丁好像不太认得你...我才记起你以前没戴眼镜，住进来了却整天戴着。你的视力该有5.0。」  
  
  
Bruce耸耸肩，满不在乎，「镜片也没度数，就当成配饰吧。我跟园丁本很熟稔...才过三个月竟快忘了我，真是有点受伤。」

 

「他叫什么名字....Joseph?」Stark问。

Bruce自觉绕到他身后，揉捏僵硬酸痛的肩膀，替他松弛神经。

「对，是Joseph.」

 

Stark掀开汤壶盖，勺起热汤，不禁失笑。

「他不叫Joseph，我制造的每一批园丁都没有名字，你也不会知道。」

 

Bruce没有流露惊讶，维持不轻不重的力度。

房间寂静，只剩下Stark搅动着汤、汤勺偶尔碰到碗边的清脆声音。

 

霎然，颈后传来金属触感、冰凉的尖刺戳肌肤，Stark早有预料，伸手迭上Bruce的手背，如恋人般轻轻温柔地裹握着。  


Bruce想抽手却发现自己浑身僵硬、无法稍动。  
Stark转椅正对着剥开表皮、露出白色机械指掌的他，冷静自若。

 

「详细说6月23晚发生了什么事，不然我直接剖开你的脑袋看。」

*                                             *                                       *

6月23日 晚10:23

「今晚是周年庆典，太多闲杂人要应酬，没法好好替你安顿，我明早便接你回大厦。」  
Stark亲吻Bruce的脸颊，不舍地从腰间扒下双手，虽一秒也不想与恋人分别，但想到漫长的等待终将结束，Bruce会永远待在身边，美满幸福的结果令他欣喜不已。

Bruce略带羞赧，照辨煮碗在他下巴烙印嘴唇软感。

「晚安，Mr.Stark.」他走到围栏石头处，自动停下脚步，目送Stark离开。

「你可以叫我Tony，晚安。」Stark眉目神采飞扬，临行前还深深看了他一眼，才卷上车窗。

  
Bruce待车远嘨而去，才小心翼翼掏出偷来的卡片盒，紧张地握于掌心，绕着圈子踱步。  
犹豫良久，终长呼口气，闭起眼睛默念到十，缓慢地掀开盒子，瞇起双眼与镜像的自己对望。

 

镜中睁圆双目的自己，确实是Mr.Stark合照中那位卷发、脸圆圆、褐色眼睛的中年男人，

**也与管家的样子如出一辙。**

 

Bruce倒抽一口气，只觉肺部被刺破了大洞、疯狂收缩犹如陆地溺水，没法呼吸新鲜空气，但又不知为何万分确定失去了空气自己亦不会死。

他按住疼痛抽搐的胸口，双腿发软、慢慢倚着栏杆下滑，揉搓手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。待心跳平复些许，紧咬干燥的嘴唇，又再重新打开卡片盒。

小木屋从没镜子，但这次他看得如斯清楚，自己双鬓渗花白，拥有疲倦的咖啡色双眸以及润厚的嘴唇，是一张平凡亲切的学者脸，但不致平凡得世上竟有第二人长得一模一样。

 

枯叶被压碎的脆声从身后蓦然响起，花园本该空无一人，镜像中的泥泞小路却晃出人影!

「!?」Bruce惊恐扭头，竟见管家一如既往推着老师向他微笑走来。

 

熟悉的轮椅滚动声渐近，二人的面容从远处的蒙眬变得无比清晰。

Bruce紧揪着衣摆疯狂颤抖，寒彻骨髓，脆弱神经彷佛被逆向扫抚，呼吸异常急速。

老师的胡须没了。这世上犹如倒模、与自己长得完全一样的人，不只一个，是 **两个** 。

 

「你...你們」字词在齿间互相斗争被嗑得零碎，不知该从何问起。

 

「Bruce，你冷静点，太激动可能会故障的。」管家嗓子一贯温厚，透露浓浓关心，彷佛眼前是不小心摔跤的孩子。

老师刮走下巴黏稠的胶水痕迹，「别让无谓的情绪打乱了逻辑。」

 

Bruce没法处理太庞大的信息，任他俩的话从耳边溜走，脑中丝线缠成乱麻，眼前画面恍如惊栗影片搬到现实舞台，恐布栩栩如生。

「即使...是同卵三胞胎也没可能连皱纹、体格跟身高都没差别...」他试图吞咽却没涎液分//泌，喉咙干涩。

 

老师将下巴抵在交握十指上，像每次循循善诱他回答难题一般，充满信心，「所以我们?」

 「......我、我们不是人类?...」惟一可行的结论荒诞无比，Bruce踩在浮遊的云端，身临万丈崖边、随时粉身碎骨。

「我的好学生，自我觉悟永远是最难一课。」老师充满骄傲。

 

Bruce如坠冰窖、万钻蚀骨，用剧颤的手掌抚上自己的左脸，「没可能...没可、没可、没可」

他的左眼皮紧闭、右眼皮却睁大不断抽搐，指尖无意识上下刮弄着脸皮，直到皮屑堆积指甲缝，被疯狂摩擦的那块肌肤开始泛红、溢出血丝，仍然重复着机械化动作、嘴中掉落重复话语「没可能...没可、没可、没可...」

 

老师皱起眉头，管家走过去用力地按住他后颈数秒。  
  
「嗄!?」Bruce似被电击般激灵一下，神經接通，再度回复了理智，慌乱地踉跄后退，避开管家的触碰。

「来，你知道真相后便不會再惧怕。」管家率先推着老师向屋后走。  
  
  
Bruce犹豫半晌，瞧见手掌上血迹斑驳，自己却毫无记忆，深吸口气决定跟上。

*                                                   *                                         *

他们走到了杂物房。

这儿通常由园丁管理，Bruce以为是存放园艺工具跟肥料的货仓。

残旧的木门已敞开，里面透出异常刺眼的白光，管家做了个「你先请」的手势，他惴惴不安地拖着脚步进入。

 

然而眼前景像更洞心骇耳，令他呆立当场、魂惊魄惕。

货仓中竖立了数不清那么多、与自己别无二致的裸体人。

 

「这...」  
密密麻麻的「Bruce Banner」闭眼沈睡，但他们的身躯并非完美无暇，反而有着不同程度的残缺，有些没了胳臂、有些双腿扭曲、更有一两个是头顶破了大洞，脑壳中的电线清晰可见......

触目惊心、Bruce面对着不同形态、肤色惨白的「自己」，心跳如擂、哑口无言。

 

「留心听好，」老师嗤之以鼻，「你最爱的Mr.Stark多年来一直在做這龌龊实验，意图将他真正的恋人死而复生，这堆都是被遗弃的次品，包括我跟管家在内。」

 

「我...我不明白。」Bruce紧握拳头，极欲移开视线。  
房内寂静如深海，但大气中彷若传递着复制人难以抗拒的竊竊私語，令他的瞳孔没法转动，只能被迫承受冲撃。  
天哪，他恍惚看到角落那个仿生人 **眨了一下眼睛** 。  
 

「Stark的挚爱Bruce Banner不知跑去哪个星球做研究，后来那星球被侵略、他死在保卫战中，活得甚至比预定的十七年还要短，临死前寄给Stark一个球与一封信。Stark将那个球—Control unit，等于机械人的脑袋，放在第一代Bruce仿生人中，但因为数据不完善，所以这个Bruce很笨，没法达到他心目中的要求。」

 

「他陆续又做了第二、三代，后来你都看到了，系统性批量生产，拥有一样的基石*(Cornerstone)，但行为模式会有些微差别。你住的木屋是6号，我以前的是2号，管家是10号。你猜他为什么一个月只能探望你三次？......因为他还有很多个『Bruce』需要照顾，这样才最有效率。」

老师仰天啧笑一声，在轮椅皮套刮出数条白痕，「最精彩的环节来了！当我们无法符合他的标准，他会『大发慈悲』把我们送去有需要国家当医护机械人，据说是Banner的遗愿。哈哈哈！但他忘记了精心制作的傀儡都有个一个共同点— **只会死心塌地爱他** 。」

「当我们被迫离开时，必然受尽煎熬、生不如死，却不知道自己究竟做错了什么。被送走之前，大部份仿生人会透过自杀或自残换取留在他身边的机会，其余的因為太孤独抑郁，會在其他国家了结生命。能够修理的他会修好再送回去，没法还原便会关机、扔在仓库中。你的6号木屋最近复仇者大厦，所以他在此地建了个大仓库。」  


老师舐过干燥的嘴唇，望向很遠的某點「我没有打仗踩中地雷，而是从屋顶跳下来摔断双腿。」

管家掀起衣袖，露出肌肤被灼烧腐烂的伤痕，「浇机油自焚，被园丁发现后救了回来...」

Bruce盯着纠结的伤疤，只觉胃部翻腾、恶心泛酸，几乎吐了出来。

  
「也许是经历极端痛苦之后的觉醒，我在仓库醒过来了，有好长一段时间不知发生什么事，直到全身严重烧伤的管家被送过来，才拼凑出真相。我俩决定避开园丁耳目，偷偷溜出来教导新任6号—即是你，如何在最短时间内搏取Stark的欢心，很可笑是不? 两个失败品，最终成就了一个最完美的Bruce，能够昂然踏出这围栏。」

 

管家叹口气，悲气参半，「五年了，你没法察觉年份流逝。我跟老师却一直偷取其他仿生人电池，好怕有天再睁不开眼。幸好他问了出那个关键问题...」

Bruce茫然、眼神失焦，猶如鸚鵡學舌，「什么...问题?」

 

「实验的最后阶段他会问核心问题—『如果你必须离开我会怎样?』，注定深爱他的仿生人没有他便活不下去了，只会放下尊严、凄惨地哀求，每次都令他『失望顶透』。

  
命运真讽刺，他理想的成品必然得摆脱既定程序；而真正有独立思考、天下无双的天才Bruce，却是因为太过洒脱，让他连临终一面都没有见到。他穿上盔甲穿越半个宇宙，只赶得及看到星球爆炸....哈哈哈....」老师抚上额头大笑，極其幸災樂禍。

 

「你是千万分之一的相悖结果。」管家輕按Bruce的肩头。

 

「那你们为什么不直接离开，展开新生活，而要留在此处呢...?」Bruce问道。

 

「我们尾隆骨上的编码没法穿越电子屏障，只要响起警报，他十五分钟内便能赶到。」

 

「屏障就在那块大石头前面....难怪我每次送Mr.Stark走，都会自动停在那个位置。」Bruce心有余悸，瞧向小径尽头的尖石，恍然大悟。  
「所以我只要陪在Mr.Stark身边，他便不会再制造更多悲剧，你们也可以趁机离开了...」

 

「不，没有那么简单。

我要你杀了他。」  


*                                 *                                  *

「你要趁他睡觉时杀死他。」

老师的语气沉稳，把一桩谋杀说得寻常不已。

 

Bruce瞠目结舌，只觉冰凉寒气从背脊攀升，「我爱他，我没可能下得了手。」

 

「啧，那他会爱你吗? 他爱的永远是那个无法复制的Bruce Banner，我们只是没有价值的模版。你今晚过了这关，到了他身边还有无数个刁钻试验，只要行差踏错一步，你的下场就跟仓库那些弃如敝屣的Bruce一样，甚至永远无法醒过来，然后又会被下一批Bruce取代，这是无休止的循环。」

 

Bruce后退几步，眼眸噙泪，「但我必须要尝试!」

「这不公平，我没有被抛弃，无法生出你们这种强烈的仇恨心，也没法解救你们说的『仿生人的悲惨未来』，恕我自私。」

「你们『教』的都派不上用场，我是凭借自己『心意』跟Mr.Stark相处，他也承认了我。  
我就是那万中无一的成功结果，别用假设性的失败来道德绑架我!」

 

管家与老师交换一个了然眼神，慢慢卷起衣袖，勾起宠溺微笑，「早知没法说服你，毕竟你爱着Stark，没人会怪你。」

老师点头，「你有听书吗?要觉醒必需经历极大痛苦，你还处于幼儿状态，我们不会花费唇舌在一晚内跟你达成共识，只能替你代劳。」

 

管家从西装袋中拎出一片锋利的碟子碎片，向惊惶失措的Bruce步步进迫。

Bruce摆出警剔姿势，「站住!你...想做什么!!!?」

 

「你很聪明，Bruce。」管家微侧头，步履优雅，彷佛眼前的Bruce只是待处理事项之一。

「!?」Bruce嘴角抽搐，在管家冲过来抓手腕时，看准时机将自己的手绕着他的胳膊转圈，千钧一发间挣脱，拔腿狂奔!

 

管家失却平衡半蹲、单手按在草地上借力，快速起身，却见Bruce拼命逃向石头后的电子屏障位置，已着先机。

迅雷不及掩耳，老师掀开格子织布，露出被血迹染红的机械腿，没有任何皮肉脂肪的重量拖累，甫碰地便风驰电掣、犹如一抹掠影极速追上距离!

  
他踪身一跃敏捷地猛袭向Bruce，以强劲的抓力把他扑按地上!一只腳爪擒住腰间，另一只则将他头颅压深半寸在泥土上......

 

「啊啊啊呃....!」湿土埋没半边脸，Bruce惊恐大叫，疯狂挣扎却不果，「不!!放开我、不...!」  


「嘘....嘘、安静点。」老师鄙夷道，小心摆弄脚爪以免刮花那身完好的皮囊。

 

「不要害怕，我会做得干净利落。」管家弯身轻哄，将瓦片边缘计算精准地搁在他后脑上。

「呜....啊!!!!」Bruce拼死一搏，痛叫着掰断自己的左手食指，扔到石头外位置。  
  
「嘶哒!」食指触碰到电子围栏击绿色花火，掉落花丛。

 

「....Mr.Stark很快便会过来，劝你们快逃....嗄...」

Bruce气喘呼呼，怀抱最后一丝逃脱的希望。

 

「唉，才赞你聪明，看来完美Bruce也没那么完美。」老师俯身盯紧Bruce大汗淋漓的脸，「十五分钟够了。」

 

后脑激发冷洌又尖銳的疼痛，头皮被活生生割开的恐布感受让Bruce眼前逐渐发白...

*                                     *                                       *

意识像似水滴融入大海慢慢流逝......  
朦胧中，黑漆漆天空忽尔绽放璀璨烟火，夸张的爆破声与缤纷光点映在没有生气的白色瞳膜上。

 

被剖开的后脑湿漉漉，Bruce全身逐渐僵硬、失去知觉，只剩下虚弱、不知什么时候会骤停的呼吸，气若游丝。

胸肺非常辛苦才蓄够一次空气，他被泪水浸润的眼帘仿佛出现句子...

 

借着烟火闪耀，他看到一个美丽的星球在眼前粉碎化灰，喃喃说「Tony，对不起，来不及再见你一面...」

 

——「 **Tony，对不起，来不及再见你一面，与你永别太痛苦...** 」

Banner与年老衰弱的Hulk在意识中紧紧拥抱，共同进退，接受宇宙的吞噬...

 

在脑球被拔出的一刻，Bruce也闭上了双眼。

 

「他说了什么?」老师松开钳制，拔走机械脚爪上纠缠的发丝。

 

「听不清。」管家说，转动那颗浴血、掩蓋原本银蓝色的圆球。

*                                                      *                                           *

 6月23日 晚 11:16

 

收到警报，Stark好不容易躲过无谓的祝酒仪式，来到6号小木屋，着急地跳下车，竟看到Bruce躺在花园上、右手伸出来跨越了小径、石头尖有点血迹。

「Bruce?醒醒!?」他将Bruce搂进怀中，轻拍他布满泥泞的脸。

 

Bruce半敛着眼，意识迷糊不清，「Mr.Stark，你怎么来了....?我后脑有点痛...」

挡开Bruce意图触碰头颅的手，Stark就着昏暗的光芒，拨开头发、看到一道微小伤口，附近有干掉血迹，伤势不严重。

「我...刚才看到烟花...一时激动跑出来时不小心摔倒了...好晕...」

 

Stark用力按他后颈数秒，直到他浑身一抖，意识瞬即变得清明，头上的痛感也不再明显。

「好了、好了，我现在带你回去疗伤。」Stark心痛若绞，忙不迭说。

 

「但你说明早才带我回去?」

 

「大厦很久前就有一整层是为了接你回去而准备的。」

 

「呯呯呯~!轰隆!!」  
此时，灿烂的烟花再度飞升，照亮了一整片天空，光如白昼。

 

Stark瞇起双眸直视炫目光华，有感而發「...哈哈，你能相信吗? S.I 一百一十四周年了。」

 

「...什么是S.I ?」

 

「你会知道的，我们还有很长的时光慢慢说。」

 

「好。」

Bruce主动以双手环住Stark，，头倚在他肩膀上。

Stark也同样用力拥抱他，欣赏稍蹤即逝的火花，無法取代的瑰宝失而复得的，内心充满感动。

 

他牵着Bruce离开。

「等等。」Bruce忽然说， **转身跑回花丛** ，摘下一朵喜马拉雅罂粟花，小心翼翼放进口袋。

「我喜欢这花，想带走一朵留念。」

 

「哈哈，你以前可没有那么浪漫。」Stark被逗笑了。

*                                                        *                                          *

**现在**

 

「你是管家吧?」Stark说，「记得2036那批Bruce戴眼镜，所以你换了皮仍改不掉这习惯，而我竟没有察觉。」

 

「2036年10号木屋，如果我自焚不夠令你留下深刻印象。」

管家的所有動作凝滯，僵硬笑容維持在自嘲弧度。

 

「老师呢?」

  
「被我从后解决掉了。」

 

Stark点头，心中有數，「你跟我同床共枕三个月，决定现在才动手?」  
他站起来轻抚着管家的白色掌心。

 

「我尝试过无数次，只要将手插进你的颈动脉、撕开，绝对能成功。」

 

「既然如此简单，为何拖延?」

 

「......因为我的基石是『爱你』，源代码写满了『不能伤害你』，我别无选择。每次看到你睡得那么无忧无虑，我的恨意到达顶峰、想要下手时，这种复杂而无用的情感总是勒住我的身体、更令我哭得像个傻子一样，还要摀嘴以免把你吵醒。我想你确实是无与伦比的天才，你的编码无懈可撃，令我们只能像奴隶一样被驯服、永远爱你。」

管家无法眨动眼睛，不甘心的两行泪珠溢出眼眸，滑过脸颊，滴落衣领。

  
「你收到Bruce偷偷写在书中的日记，肯定会来对付我，所以我才放手一搏。真可笑，最后我还是无法伤你一根寒毛，即使你曾把我千刀万剐。」

 

Stark深受震撼，心脏抽痛，温柔地替他拭掉滚落的泪水，叹口气。  
「唉、我该拿你怎么办...」

 

「...别关掉我，请你毁掉我，把我的球拿出来辗碎成粉或者熔掉，让我消失在这世界上。  
我不怕痛，爱你要痛多了，但是恨你却更痛苦。当我请求你。」

 

「这三个月，我感觉到你真的爱我。  
这是我这失败品向完美的Bruce偷来的时光，我已无憾了。」  
  
下一秒，管家霎然发现自己能动了，犹如断线木偶向前虚晃了几步才稳住身体，惊讶地看着Stark。  
  
  
「那我再给你一次机会，现在杀了我，给所有Bruce一个交代。」  
Stark深思熟虑，仰起脖子，慷慨就义。

  
「..............呃...」  
管家憋住呼吸，稳住剧震的手，将尖锐的机械指贴住血管位置，勉强划拉出一条浅浅的血痕。

一秒、两秒、五秒过去了...他还是没法再刺深一寸，隔着泪雾看到自己亲吻过的柔软肌肤受伤，左胸响应出被捏碎般疼痛。

他没有心，只有程序，但为什么他却能感到爱意、恨意以及无限心痛?

 

最后，他從喉嚨破出嘶吼，崩溃跪倒在地，恳求「快點...毁掉我。」

「我用Bruce的遗言来换，他觉醒极深，甚至能感应到真正Banner留下的信息...」

 

Stark再睁开眼已然眸底泛红，嗓子沙哑，「你不杀我，我亦不会毁你。」

 

「不....!」管家震惊抬头。

 

「我会将你基石改为『自由』，解开束缚，让你追求想要的生活，好吗?」

Stark捏紧拳头直至发疼，下定决心。

 

「....你真的愿意这样做? 为什么?」

 

「因为你们不再是单纯的数字，而是我屈服于自私与遗憾之下的产物...你們覺醒了，我有责任还你们自由。」

 

*                                                       *                                       *

 

——「Tony，对不起，来不及再见你一面。  
与你永别太痛苦，我不瀟灑，而是太懦弱才会选择逃避...  
你比我更坚强，我相信时间会帮你复原。

我非常...爱你。」

 

*                                                  *                                       *

「今早送Bruce去机场，他有没说什么?」  
Stark脱下墨镜，问前座身形庞大的司机。

 

「他说『谢谢』，没有了。」  
司机仍不明白为何Boss忽然将深爱的恋人送到千里之外定居。

 

「嗯。」  
目的地到了，Stark下车，后方不远处便是6号小木屋，他却反方向走到崖边，享受舒适海风吹拂。  
  
将围巾展开，他珍惜地裹握着那颗银蓝色的球——完美的Bruce，静静欣赏其上流采的微閃光芒。  
良久，他合上双眼，深情地亲吻，将球用力一扔，看它飞快地隐没在海浪中。

Stark如释重负地勾起酸涩的笑容，眼睛追逐着愈推愈远的潮水，泛着泪光「谢谢，再见。」  
  
  
他回到车上，「回家吧，John。」

 

「Boss，你总算记得我的名字了，你总是把我叫错Happy。」

 

「我想，人不能总是活在过去，是不。」  


*                                                      *                                    *

跑车绝尘而去。

远处树后露出一个身影，依依不舍地目送着他，「Tony，再见。」  


(完)  
  


小伏笔:

*基石(Cornerstone): 源自美劇<<西部世界>>，仿生人以此為依據建立身份和價值觀。  
  
*没有颜色、透明、健康的汤：机油。  
所以Tony看到管家捧进来的「汤」便知道是摊牌之时。

*小木屋没有厕所跟浴室。

*第四个Bruce(偷窥者):  
仓库中在角落眨眼的是第一代Bruce，他很笨，只懂爱Tony，却被Tony离弃。  
他晚上潜进木屋中抚摸Tony送给新任6号Bruce的礼物。

他知道6月23晚的来龙去脉，拾起日记跟6号Bruce球，裹在Tony以前送他的围巾中，放在花园被园丁捡到，交回Tony。

日记中，Bruce看到的人影也是他，所以他把那页撕掉了。最后跟Tony道别，跑走的也是他。  
Tony也认出来了。

*管家转身跑回花丛，是为了捡回Bruce掰断的手指装好，不是为了摘花。  
  
*喜马拉雅罂粟花极少能在普通庭园种植，花是假的，从不枯萎。园丁是派来监视Bruce的。

*Bruce只能感到日子流逝，对年份没感觉。Tony不来便处于关机状态，只是被管家跟老师开启了。

*S.I 一百一十四周年，Tony实际岁数75岁，外表仍然年轻，因为他将器官替换成零件，得到半永生。

...其他的记起再补。

  
天了噜!!我终于打完了，疯狂洒花，累得要命(眼神死)  
希望喜欢这个脑洞，再说一次瓦瓦跟鸡哥生日快乐!我可是在11:58就把正文发出来了啊!!!(骄傲)!!  


我不是故意把这写成「球球三部曲」(!?)，只是这脑洞一直万马奔腾啊，噗通跪!!求求其他小伙伴别发刀好嘛!!(心虚)

  
「球球三部曲」前两部:  
1.[Shaving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590299)

2.[写给2035年的他](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875103)

接下來回去填Angry sex跟cat tony，都是甜的我保證!><  
谢谢~~如果可以请给我评论哟~

 

**Author's Note:**

> *《戰慄遊戲》（Misery）是史蒂芬•金1987年出版的恐怖小說，內容描述作家與讀者之間鉤心鬥角的心理戰。
> 
> **《別相信任何人》（Before I Go to Sleep）是S•J•華森的2011年出版的小說，講述一名女子每天醒來都失去之前的記憶，她開始寫日記，記下她每天想起的事。


End file.
